Baby Raph
by toonanimefan
Summary: One of the Turtles get turned into a baby. Read to find out what happens. The title is already a dead give away. Rated the way it is just to be safe.
1. Prelude

**Author's note: Hi, so I've seen a lot of stories where Mikey gets turned into a baby….I thought I could change it up a bit. I'm having a story where Leo, Raph or Donnie turns into a baby. You could probably tell by the name of the title, which turtle that's going to be. Remember I don't own T.M.N.T.**

 **Shredder's Lair: Prelude**

Tiger Claw, Razzar and Fish Face were kneeling in front of their Master. The Shredder starts to speak "You are to ambush those vile turtles tonight and shoot one of them with this blow dart."

Stockman is next to Shredder's thrown holding the said dart.

"If I may ask Master Shredder, what is in this dart?" (Tiger Claw)

"It Buzz contains a toxin that buzz turns whoever gets hit by it into a mere child….that is a turtle toddler…buzz." (Stockman)

"He he he my vote is that brat Michelangelo." (Razzar)

The Shredder thought for a moment, "Very well, you'll go tonight and shoot that dart at the youngest turtle. You only have one shot, don't disappoint me. If you miss, it better hit one of the other turtles or even their human allies."

"You don't have to worry Master Shredder; the job will be carried out." (Tiger Claw)

"It better. Now Go!"

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey sorry it was so short just wanted to get the point of what the story is typically about. Please R &R and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1: That fateful patrol

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. Remember I don't own T.M.N.T at all.**

 **Chapter 1: The Turtles on Patrol that same night**

The turtles were on patrol, when they got ambushed by foot bots, Tiger Claw, Razzar and Fish Face. They started fighting; a little ways into the fight Raph noticed one of the foot bots pointing some sort of blow dart at Mikey.

They shot it, and without thinking he charged over. He pushed Mikey out of the way but ended up getting hit instead.

When Raph got hit, the three mutants and foot bots retreated while Mikey called out, "Raph!"

After the enemy ran off, Donnie and Leo rushed over to them. "Mikey what happened?" (Leo)

"Guys they pointed this blow dart thingy at me, with a strange looking needle…."

"Alright so I guess Raph pushed you out of the way but ended up getting hit." (Leo)

"Yes."

"Will you relax with your mother hen weirdness Leo? I'm fine, just a little sore." (Raph)

"Ok but I still want to do a couple tests on you and on that needle to figure out what was in it. I just hope there wasn't anything poison related. I'm also going to call April on our way back to the Lair, to see if she would be able to come help, and maybe she could bring Casey to entertain you."

They then head to the Lair with Leo and Mikey helping Raph walk, and Donnie walking ahead of them inspecting the needle and calling April on his t-phone.

None of them knowing the worst days of their lives mostly Raph's were on their way.

 **Shredder's Lair:**

"So the turtle known as Raphael was the one hit by the dart?"

"Yes Master Shredder he pushed the intended target out of the way getting hit in the process." (Tiger Claw)

"Very well this doesn't change the plan. Raphael is usually the strong fighter, with him turning very defenseless the turtles won't have their brute strength to back them up….and they will come here seeking the antidote and when they do, we'll destroy them. Soon I'll finally get my revenge on Splinter….."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Uh oh this can't be good. Please leave reviews but no flames.**


	3. Chapter 2: News of the Serum

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter to my "Baby Raph" story. Remember I don't own T.M.N.T or the characters. Please enjoy reading.**

 **Donnie's Lab:**

After the guys got to the Lair, Leo went and told Master Splinter what was going on. Meanwhile Donnie and Mikey got Raph to sit on the exam table for Donnie to examine him.

While Raph was lying on the table Donnie was trying to look at the needle that injected Raph to figure out what was in it, and trying to hack into Shredder's files that were at his base to see what he could find out.

That's when Leo came into the Lab with Splinter, April and Casey who just got in the Lair. Casey goes over to sit next to the table that Raph is laying on while April went over to help Donnie.

Splinter was standing not too far away along with Leo and Mikey looking at Raph. Then they heard Donnie say, "I think I found out what the serum was in that needle, you guys!"

"What is it Donatello?" (Splinter)

"It's not poisonous is it?" (Leo)

"No far from it. According to these file plans that I hacked into in Shredder's Lair, he had Stockman make a serum that can make someone regress in age."

"Was that English?" (Mikey)

"Mikey what that means is that since Raph got injected by it, he's going to turn into a baby or toddler soon unless we get the antidote."

"What!? I'm going to turn into a kid! Oh why couldn't I have let the dart hit Mikey?" (Raph)

"Hey why do you now want it to hit me?" (Mikey)

"Cause you're a kid to begin with." (Raph)

Before Mikey could say something else in return Casey started to laugh finally realizing what was going to happen,

"Ha Ha Ha Oh man Raph's going to turn into a little kid, maybe even a baby. Ha Ha Ha this is just too good."

Casey keeps laughing until Splinter grabs him by the ear.

"Donatello, is there a way to make an antidote before this regression happens?" (Splinter)

"No it's going to take effect in a couple hours….at least that's what it says in these notes that Stockman made…it also states that Shredder had him already make an antidote…..I guess Shredder knew I would hack in and see this, thinking he can get us when we go try to get the antidote."

Everyone was looking shocked and then Splinter spoke, "Yes it seems that the Shredder has thought this act of Revenge through very well….but it's too risky to go to his hideout. Donatello, do you think you would be able to make it though?"

"It says here that the antidote took at least two weeks to make…..but I'll try."

It was then settled that they were going to have to have Donnie make the antidote instead of trying to do the risky job of retrieving it from Shredder's Lair.

All they could do now was to patiently wait for Raph to turn into a small kid and Donnie to start on the antidote.

********2 hours later********

Donnie was at his computer trying to find the proper ingredients to make the antidote for Raph, Mikey was at the T.V. playing video games, Leo was with Splinter in the Dojo and April and Casey were sitting next to the table Raph (who was about to turn into a kid) was laying on.

Then all of a sudden everyone was startled by a scream of pain from Raph.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

Then there was a bright white light and after it went away Donnie, April and Casey who was in the Lab at the time, saw what looked to be a two year old Raph. Leo, Mikey and Splinter rushed in and were shocked when they saw the two year old version of Raph.

Raph first saw Splinter and smiled, he jumped down from the table and ran to him.

"Daddy!"

Splinter smiles, then looks at April, "April do you think you could go to the store and buy diapers and other essentials that a baby needs?"

"Of course Sensei…..come on Casey lets go."

April left with a shocked Casey who still couldn't believe how young his best friend was. After they left, Splinter looked at Leo and Mikey, "Leonardo and Michelangelo I would like for the two of you to baby proof the Lair so your brother doesn't get hurt."

"Hai Sensei." (Leo and Mikey)

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Aw a cliffhanger…..let me know what you thought in your reviews please….but no flames please.**


End file.
